is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BlazeSeed366/Adapting the character for being romantic :D
If anyone likes to read my crossover fanon fic, just go to the fanfiction.net. and my author name is DarkCrisan366. I let Hailey to read my crossover fic because she likes to read the sequel of it which is "The BlazBlue's Last Fantasy".and she was still in Chapter 2 in The SeeDs and The BlazBlue. Okay, I'll admit it, I'm known to read and make romantic fanon fics in the past and now when I'm reading the Is it Love? games, it's like I've done it in the past. I keep picking which main love interests to adapt on the main character in my crossover fanon fic. Since both Hailey and Annie are proven they are not Final Fantasy fans and I'm the only one does. Because I play Final Fantasy VIII when I'm still in senior high school and I finished the entire game in 2004. I blame myself that I finished the game and it should be my little brother to finish it (I finished this game with the help of the Gameshark cheats knowingly we're struggling to beat Ultimecia and getting stuck in the second phase). I stopped making the chapters in The SeeDs and The BlazBlue in 2014 until the reemergence of the remastered version of the original game which is 20 years after the original game was released in 1999 which allows me to finish the entire story of this fanon fic. All right back to my topic, Adapting some of the love interests in this game would be my first when I made The BlazBlue's Last Fantasy crossover fanon fic. When I start reading the Is it Love? games starting in Matt's route, this is how I tried to pick any love interests after reading most of it. In Sebastian's route, I just stopped in Chapter 10. In truth, I'm not exactly a fan of these love interests in Is it Love? games. I only like their appearance and face not just about their sketches in masculinity and muscularity whenever the player narrates about their involvement in romantic relationships. When I read Sebastian's route, the only exception is Sebastian's flirtatious grin look on his face where I keep laughing my ass to see his flirtatious look. By the time I start posting the sequel and the last which is The BlazBlue's Last Fantasy, I picked Sebastian Jones than most of the love interests in Is it Love? games to adapt his romantic acts for Squall Leonhart in Final Fantasy VIII because when you go in the Final Fantasy VIII section in the fanfiction.net, everyone admits that Squall is overly romantic so they made him act differently depends on the author's writing within their stories. Simply because I admire the pairings between him and Rinoa Heartilly in the story as well as the game itself. It's like the player in Sebastian's route getting more love towards Sebastian because in the beginning of the first season, Sebastian acts similarly to Squall for being cold and silent just because he was afraid to have a romantic relationship with his own student as a professor until he gives in to her during their travels in Peru. I also made some romantic pick-up lines referencing all of Sebastian's romantic acts which is more intense. Now I'm only three chapters left to finish the story. Like I said, not to focus on the game plot but to face reality. After playing the entire game, I was wondering what just happened to them at the end of the game even after they made their appearances such as the Dissidia series. Category:Blog posts